Theodore Kinsley
Theodore Alvin Kinsley, (b. 6th June, 2066) was born in London, to two muggles by the names of John and Emma Kinsley. He received a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on his eleventh birthday, and was sorted as a Slytherin student. He has a twin brother, Casper. And an older sister, Kathryn. Biography Early Life Theodore was born in Watford, London in 2066, to a muggle couple by the names of Emma and John Kinsley. He has always been incredibly quiet, but always had a bit of a troublesome side too. He was forever climbing up things he shouldn't be, or escaping without realizing he did wrong. He sent his parents up the wall, and they even considered giving him to the neighbours and running away! Not really. However, he always cried his eyes out whenever his parents told him off. He is still quite hyperactive, whenever he consumes sweets. Theo has an older sister called Kathryn. She is eighteen and picks on the boy like mad. He doesn't like her very much... And he also has a twin brother, nonidentical, called Casper. Casper is a muggle, and since Theo became a wizard, their relationship became extremely estranged. His father is a business man, owning several dental companies over the UK. He is working to increase his businesses to establish himself more, meaning that he frequently works away from home. It did mean that he rarely saw his father whilst growing up, more so nowadays. He is very close with his mum. When Theodore got his Hogwarts letter, the parents were mortified and refused to believe it was true. It took a few letters to convince them, and they eventually accepted it. Although, his big sister was very jealous, and their relationship has become rocky, too. Whilst Casper still talks to Theo, Kathryn doesn't bother too much these days. Education at Hogwarts First Year Theodore kicked off his first year of Hogwarts by peeing himself in the start of term feast. Yes, he was subtle about it, don't worry. He almost lost house points for throwing chocolate frogs at Mika, but he got away with it. Probably because he has such a cute face, you know? He jumped head first into classes, and has establish ed that Charms is his best lesson and Herbology is his worst, so far. He hasn't got LOADS of friends, but his main ones are Blue Gracae and West Odessa . Got a lil trio going on there. Along with his besties, Theodore made the Quidditch team despite his long battle with riding a broomstick. He got it in the end, though. Late November and early December, Theo fell ill with a bad of the flu. He had to miss his first Quidditch game cos of it! It took a lot of energy out of the boy, but he did manage an epic snow ball fight as the weather thickened. He is now in a long term BATTLE with a gang of girls, to win various fights. The next one was a pillow/hair flipping fight, during which Mordred cast a hair growing spell upon Theodore, and his NOSE HAIRS grew.... so he flipped them. Early March, Theo was preparing for his FIRST EVER Quidditch match, against Ravenclaw. He was scared, and it showed. He didn't score at all, but he made a good few passes and still managed to not get hit by a bludger! In his eyes, that was a success, event though Slytherin did lose. The NEXT match, was completely opposite. Instead of avoiding bludgers, he got hit by two of them. One by his arch nemesis, Oakey Gunter, and the other by one his BESTIES, Ella Bishop . Theo broke his arm, and got badly winded, but Slytherin still managed to win the match! Late May, the Quidditch Championship against Slytherin was to occur. Theo was terrified, because he had been lame at Quidditch ALL term. Whilst West swooped the first part of the match and scored an awesome SIX goals, Theo finally caught up and scored a further three. Slytherin lost the match, but Theo is HAPPY that he can happily try out next term, knowing he was somewhat good in his first year. Theo was excited to leave Hogwarts for the term, because unlike everyone else, he realized that it was STILL school despite all the magicalness. It was still boring. Though, he knows he'll miss Quidditch loads over the summer. Second Year Before second year had even begun, Theodore had already gotten himself into trouble. During a brief visit to the joke shop in Diagon Alley, he decided to harass a random girl to get her to drink some love potion. He didn't WANT a girlfriend or anything, he was just curious on how it worked. And he was hoping it would make her love her as a FRIEND or something, cos he was slowly losing his.... But it backfired, and Theo ended up with his first kiss. Unlucky, cos Theo wanted his first kiss to be with his wife when he was thirty. Oh well, it was something to brag about. Boarding the train, finally, Theo fell ill due to some dodgy sausages that his mum gave him for breakfast. The scary girl that had kissed him in Diagon Alley had followed him to the feast, getting everyone into heaps of trouble. Professor Scabior ended up putting a silencing charm on a bunch of the snakes, Theo included, but he didn't mind much. The first thing Theo did once he was back, was sign up for Quidditch. He's pretty cocky that he'll make the team no problem again. He actually attended pretty much 99% of all the tryouts, and the practice had done him WONDERS. Come early November, the rosters were posted and Theodore had made it as Chaser again. He was over the moon that the same team from last term were still constructed, along with some newbies. Classes were going well during Theo's second year, and he'd even joined the Herbology Task Force, of which the first task was to create something plant-like and give it to someone to make their day. Theodore ended up making a daisy chain, which he left on the doorstep of Professor Bellaire's office. The first quidditch game was against Gryffindor, and Theo was as cocky as ever that they'd win. Maybe a little TOO cocky. It went well at first, and overall, he scored three times for Slytherin. However, their seeker was on form that day and caught the snitch three times. Just as the game was about to end, one of the beaters sent a bludger HARD towards Theo, causing him to fly off his broomstick and right into the stands. He almost died. After a traumatic experience in the hospital wing, Theo was soon up and ready for the next quidditch match against Ravenclaw. And this one was important, because they needed REVENGE. Theo scored a respectable two goals, making him the highest scoring Chaser of the term so far! Though, they did not win the match, Theo still loves his team. Since the Slytherin team got booted out of the championship, Theo was a little.... unenthusiastic with a lot of school related stuff, and was becoming more focused on his personal life. He soon developed a small crush on one his besties, Ella Bishop. Unfortunately, Ella already had a boyfriend, a stinking Ravenclaw, so Theo is kinda moping about. He is also about to embark on puberty....... Third Year Over the summer, Theodore had spent a lot of time with his best friend, West, where they went camping and also attended an awesome Quidditch match. It only boosted his love for the sport to a whole new level. Another happening in his summer involved Ella coming round his house for dinner and to meet his family. It was then when he declared his undying love for her, which of course, meant he was knocked back and heartbroken. From then on, all of his attention went on Quidditch and classes. Which was convenient because he soon made the team for the third term in a row! Slytherin lost the first game against Hufflepuff, all Alec Summers' fault, but Theodore still made the top of the leader chaser board, with his best friend shortly behind. Of course. The next game was a complete turn around, and Slytherin WON against RAVENCLAW, their main rivals. It was a great day, Theodore was very excited. As for his love life, things had developed in an unlikely way, involving a Ravenclaw called Isidora. She was good friends with West, and he had kinda set her up with Theo, for experimental kissing sessions. Despite being extremely nervous, Theo carried on kissing her for a ton of weeks and he eventually was completely over Ella. The end of the year was a good one for Theo, and pretty much everyone in Slytherin. They won the next match against Gryffindor, but just lost out to the cup to Hufflepuff. But that was okay for Theo, because they were still BACK. At the celebration tent, Theo spent it with Dora, who asked him to be her boyfriend. He said yes, of course! It was the perfect way to end a good year, even if the departure of his big sis Aurora was a HURTFUL one. Fourth Year After growth spurting all through the summer, Theo came back to Hogwarts with a totally new look after cutting off his silly hair and getting some clothes that actually fitted him. Personality wise, he was much more grown up too, ever since getting himself a girlfriend. The first thing Theo did was sign up for Quidditch, which he made again, obviously. No news there. But it seemed with all that going on, and being with Dora, that his friends took a backseat. Apart from West of course but he was more like family. Theo totally didn't notice any of this at the time, though. He was quite happy going on dates, and exploring the big wide world of being in a relationship. Which didn't ALWAYS go to plan since his girlfriend was extremely curious about everything. *puts something here later* By the end of the term, Slytherin had scored 600 points overall from matches, which bagged them the championship. Which was extra special since it was Dylan's last year at Hogwarts and as captain. But their final victory was cut short when a group of dementors attacked Theo and West on the pitch. Thankfully they had each other to cling hold of, otherwise Theo definitely wouldn't have made it. They were saved by Oakey's moose patronus, and Professor James' bear patronus. It was all a horrifying ordeal, one that Theo didn't think he'd get over any time soon. So when he got the GleeIceCream DISEASE, it was a much needed uplift. Physical Description Theodore has grown a lot since his first year, and is still growing. From what used to be a skinny little thing, he has now bulked out and gained a fair amount of muscle. He says it's his quidditch physique. Theo has short dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. He has absolutely NO sense of fashion so you'll probably see him wandering around in his best friend's clothing... like all the time. Personality Theodore is a very typical Slytherin student. He is competitive in Quidditch/house points, self-centered and in some cases, and a bit of a wimp. He is very hyperactive, but that is mostly due to a large consumption of sweets on a daily basis. At home, Theo spends a lot of time at the dentist, but he doesn't care! Chocolate frogs are WORTH IT. He is not a big fan of the following... Girls, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. So basically, he only likes a select few of Slytherin students. Though, saying that... Theo seems to attract Hufflepuffs. He wondered if he had a certain smell about him that drew them in, cos most of his friends are from that house, despite them all being incredibly annoying. Theodore hates physical contact of any form, even someone touching his arms. This seems to have only progressed since he started Hogwarts. But say, a hug from one of his best friends... That would completely spin him into freak out mode. A fistbump is pretty much ALL he would do. He lives for FUUUUUUN, but definitely has lots of Slytherin wrath inside of him if anyone bothers him in a particular way. BE AFRAID RAVENCLAWS. Family Jonathon & Emma Kinsley His parents are muggles, who met when they were pre-teens at school. They were always excellent friends, until they graduated, where the pair lost contact for a few years. Three years and one email later, John and Emma had coffee and were almost inseparable ever since. They married soon after Kathryn was born, and then John pursued his business career. He wasn't around much when the twins were born. Kathryn was always his little princess anyway. But his workings brought money to the table, so the family should be grateful really. Emma almost acted as a single parent throughout the upbringing of Theodore and Casper, giving them a particularly close bond. Casper Kinsley AKA, Theodore's twin brother. Non-identical, of course. The twins were the closest of brothers for the majority of their lives, until Theo's Hogwarts letter came. Because Casper did not get one. Nope, he was a muggle. It estranged their relationship to an extreme extent and now, Theo is convinced that his brother has turned EVIL with resentment. He is very much a prankster, more so than even Theodore! And he is pretty certain he will dominate the wizarding world one day. Theo tends to ignore him now, along with their older sister. Basically, he is siblingless. Kathryn Kinsley Kathryn is seven years older than Theodore and Casper, so you'd expect her to be quite protective over her little brothers, but she really didn't care much for that role. Sure, when they were tiny, Kathryn loved to look after them and stuff, but since their attitudes developed, she is just annoyed by them. Although she does get on more with Casper than Theodore, purely because Casper has a brain to work with. Theo is too dim for her liking. She is, like the rest of the family, a muggle. Which she is quite unhappy about. She does resent Theodore but isn't evil about it, like Casper can be. Friendships West Odessa Theo and West met in Diagon Alley, after discovering a mutual love for chocolate frogs. As Theo had absolutely no idea about how things worked in the wizarding world, West introduced him to the awesomeness of witch and wizard cards. After quick realization, Theo fell in love with the cards, and the pair are now little entrepreneurs, planning on selling their rare (or not rare at all) produce to vulnerable people like first years. Or just puppy-dog eyeing the professors. When they went to Hogwarts, their next meeting involved West having Theo's back after he peed himself at the start of term feast. You know you're onto a good friendship when someone tips water over their trousers for ya. Nowadays, they are known as the 'terror twins' by Dylan the captain of the quidditch team, as they both made it as Chasers. And they 100% expect to make the team for the rest of their Hogwarts lives. Third year brought a lot of... changes. Physical changes that thankfully, West was going through as well. They often exchange worries about THINGS, which has only brought them closer really. Blue Gracae Blue is Theo's bestie, along with West. They come as a package trio deal, ya see. They met in Diagon Alley, not getting off to the best of starts. First, by squabbling over puke flavoured ink, and then he called her a boy and she called him a girl - all that jazz. They decided to put that meeting behind them as they joined Hogwarts, though, and they've been best friends since. Despite their constant arguing. As he hates Ravenclaws, Blue holds the position of his only Claw friend, and that's how it's going to stay, thank you very much. Aurora Quinn As mentioned above, Aurora is one of the coolest peoples that Theo knows. And also a Slytherin, too, which scores her extra points. They met in the common room, and shared a love for chocolate frogs. She also promised to give all of her witch or wizard cards to him cos she didn't appreciate them much. Soon after their meeting, Theo was adopted as Aurora's favourite first year, and she was officially his favourite old person. They got each others BACKS, and Theo is glad to have a big scary old person on his side. Because many people try to hurt him for some strange reason. Thankfully, Aurora decided to stay at Hogwarts, and continue being Theo's big SIS. Cassia Somerlad Theo and Cassia are in the same house and year, which means they are automatic pals, it didn't even matter that she was a girl. They got to know each other better when they met with West and attempted to build a raft to go across the lake. She also agreed, at the feast, to help him and West rule Slytherin house. Because they needed a girl to help them with the reign. It made SENSE. Theo and Cassia had quickly become good friends, and they saw each other all the TIME. But the moment where Cassia became a bestie was when they met at the Humpback Witch Statue. Theo was there, being a super spy and looking for ghosts, and Cassia joined him. Together, they are Catty and Buttress, the Super Secret Slytherin Spies! Dylan Montmorency Dylan is Theo's quidditch captain, and next to Aurora, his favourite old person. He is awesome at quidditch, and has been a great inspiration for Theodore, as well as being EXTREMELY supportive with him. Theo loves the team, possibly more than anyone else at Hogwarts. They're awesome. They're gonna WIN, you know. Bliss Ryans Theo has gotten to know Bliss quite well lately, but he often feels jealous of her since she is Blue's girl BESTIE. Stupid, I know, but he has issues, okay? But despite that, they are friends, and even though she's a Hufflepuff, she is in the same year as him which makes her much cooler. She's ALWAYS nice to Theodore, despite his obviously mean Puffer comments that he makes. He feels another BESTIE in the making. He especially likes Bliss more when she started to date his best friend, West. Definitely approves. Ella Bishop Theo and Ella have quite an awkward friendship. They met at the snowball fight that was concucted during the December downpour of snow. She almost killed Theodore with one of her snowballs, but he forgave her, naturally. Their next encounter was full of revelations. Theodore managed to find out that Ella had a crush on HIM and Alec. Of course, she didn't really. Theodore had just misinterpreted everything, as per usual.. It didn't stop him spreading the rumor, though! To his bestie, Blue. Blue broke the bestie code and told Ella what Theo had said, so the second year made her actual feelings clear. It is pretty much water under the bridge now, and the pair are still good pals. Although, his second Quidditch match has sent a hitch in their friendship, when Ella sent a bludger at Theo, and knocked him completely off his broom. He was mad. In his third year, Theo actually fell in love with Ella, though she didn't feel the same way and harshly knocked him back. Unfortunately, their friendship hasn't been the same ever since. Alec Summers Alec is one of Theo's very few GUY friends, and yeah, he's a Hufflepuff but never mind. They met during the infamous snow ball fight around Christmas time. They don't know each other crazily well, but Theo knows that he is a lot cooler than any other Hufflepuff guys he knows. COUGH - Oakey - COUGH. Alec also taught Theodore how to hair flip, though he didn't do a great job with that because he flips like he is having a fit. Theo is also scared of Alec's quidditch skills. He is mad at Quidditch. After Theo fell in love with Ella, his feelings towards Alec plummeted to an all time low. NOW, since the pair are together, Theo pretty much hates Alec. Which is a real shame. Isidora Miroslava Theo and Dora had been acquaintances up until third year, where their relationship got a little more defined. All thanks to West, who had set them up after Theo almost hit rock bottom from lack of girl action. They were initially kissing partners, nothing lovey-dovey, just kissing. And Theo was fine with that for a while, but there was something niggling in his heart that was allowing more and more feelings to grow each time he sees her. At the end of his third year, things developed a little more in their relationship, and they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Facts *Theodore hates physical contact with others. It has gotten worse ever since he started Hogwarts, but a fistbump is all he can manage. *He loves Chocolate Frogs more than anything! The cards, too. Him and West have a little business going on, if anyone's interested in purchasing any. *He has an imaginary allergy to cheese. He hates it so he pretends he is allergic for mere attention purposes. *Theo cannot swim. AT ALL. He even hates taking baths. *He has poor bladder control. *He enjoys playing spy games. *His alter-ego is THEOMAN. *He is rather mean about other houses, please don't take it personally. XD *When it comes to relationships, Theo believes that he will find a WIFE at the age of thirty. He's actually very excited for the day he finds love. But that is not YET, he is very firm on that. *He loves Quidditch more than a lot of stuff. *Theo sucks at magic. Flying is more his forte. *He has a secret crush on Professor Bellaire. *He likes joke products. Particularly fake poo. He likes to put them in annoying people's shoes. *He is terrified of ghosts, they would be his boggart in fact. *Theodore is potrayed by Aaron Johnson . Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2084 Category:Quidditch Category:Muggleborn